I Shall Believe
"I Shall Believe" is the fourteenth episode of the first season of One Tree Hill and the 14th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on February 17, 2003. While holding a vigil at Lucas' bedside as he lays in a coma, Karen meets her son's new girlfriend, and learns that Deb and Dan are divorcing. Most shocking of all, Karen is horrified to discover that Keith had been drinking just prior to the accident. Meanwhile, Nathan tries to win Haley back after she dumps him. Synopsis finds out about the car accident.]] It's the same night of the crash, Haley is angry at Nathan after she finds out he originally used her to get at Lucas. As they start to argue, Keith calls her and she soon realizes what has happened as Keith leaves a message on the answering machine. She tells Nathan to leave her alone before forcing him out of the house. At Peyton's house, she is about to tell Brooke about her ongoing affair with Lucas, but as she is due to do so, Haley calls her and she is forced to break the news to Brooke before they race out the house to see Lucas. At the hospital, Karen runs into the room after hearing Lucas' news and finds out it was Dan who admitted him to the hospital. The nurse then tells her that Lucas is going to be fine, they managed to revive him after flatlining and it is now just a matter of time before he wakes up. tries to avoid visiting Lucas by occupying herself with work.]] After dropping Brooke off at the hospital, Peyton finds Haley at the cafe. Haley tells her she can't go to see Lucas because the last time they spoke she was horrible to him and told him not to speak to her again. Peyton tells her that Karen could probably use her there, but Haley still won't go. At the hospital, Karen is handing in Lucas' insurance forms as a police officer approaches her and tells her that Keith is a very lucky guy as he was just under the legal limit. Finding this out, Karen gets angry and begins blaming Keith for the accident. Returning to Lucas' room, she finds Keith watching over him. Karen asks him if he has been drinking and Keith tells her he wasn't drunk. Persistent with the question, Keith eventually admits that he had a drink. Furious, Karen tells Keith to leave as he betrayed her trust. meets her son's new girlfriend, Brooke.]] The next day, Haley is still in the cafe. Haley still won't go because of the argument and feels really guilty about it. Peyton also has not been to see him since she dropped Brooke off and agrees to go with Haley whenever she is ready. At the hospital, Deb visits Karen to tell her that as she is in the hospital, Deb will help out at the cafe. Karen confides in Deb that she thinks it is punishment for being selfish and going to the cooking course. Deb tells her not to be silly, and then Karen tells her about Dan saving Lucas' life, the two are both shocked at what he has done for Lucas. As the two leave the room, Peyton goes to see Lucas. She tells him that she isn't going to be around much and while holding his hand, kisses him and tells him that she finds it too hard to see Brooke with him and she can't be with him. As she is saying this, Karen walks in and the two seem to get on quite well. Peyton tells her about how Haley won't go to see him just as Brooke walks in and is very awkward around Karen. As Brooke kisses Lucas, Peyton walks out leaving Karen with Brooke. are written on the River Court.]] Haley still won't talk to Nathan and is still furious with what he has done. As Deb is asked about the divorce in the cafe, she says she is fine. Haley later goes to visit Lucas but cannot bring herself to walk into the room as she feels too guilty and leaves the hospital. Visiting Keith, Deb asks how he is, Keith tells Deb how he isn't allowed at the hospital to see Lucas because of his drinking. He tells her that yesterday was supposed to be the best day of his life, but he managed to ruin it and turned into one of his worst. In the hospital, Karen sees Lucas' tattoo and asks herself if anything hasn't changed while she was away. Whitey goes to visit her and Karen breaks down. She doesn't understand how Keith could be so careless, but Whitey tells her how much Keith loves her and Lucas. wakes up with Nathan at his bedside.]] Showing they are thinking of Lucas, his friends from the river court are spending their time at the river court to show their respect. Dan visits Deb to ask for another chance with their marriage. Once again, Deb refuses but Dan then lets Deb know that he won't make the divorce easy and won't sign for a divorce, forcing them to course. Seeing Peyton again, Haley tells her about what Nathan did when they first started dating, but Peyton tells her how much Nathan does like her. Peyton then asks Haley if she is angry at her for cheating with him, but she says no she isn't as she understands what it is like to need Lucas in your life. Back at the hospital, Keith goes to drop a book off for Lucas. As he leaves it at the reception desk, he finds out that Karen's insurance hasn't gone through and he then pretends to be Lucas' father in order to pay the bills. Brooke goes to find Peyton outside of the hospital and tells her how worried she is about Lucas. After she makes an excuse about going to the hospital again, Brooke realizes she is using it as an excuse but thinks it is because of her mother dying in the hospital. comforts an upset Haley.]] Returning back to the hospital, Karen asks Brooke about Lucas' tattoo. Brooke apologizes and reveals to Karen that she doesn't really think how parents might feel about her actions as her parents have never cared enough to notice. Back at the river court, the Ravens have joined the rest of the river court friends, and they are all drawing on the court to show their support for Lucas. As Peyton and Haley arrive, Haley is not surprised that Nathan is the only one not there. There, Jake approaches Peyton and tells her that he is there if she needs someone to talk to. Later, Peyton visits Nathan and tells him to make up with Haley, she has to help her go to see Lucas. At the hospital, Karen finds out Keith has pretended to be her husband and paid all of Lucas' medical bills. Returning to Lucas' room, Karen tells Brooke about how different everything is, and Brooke tells her she is there if she needs someone. She also says how in love she is with Lucas and Karen sees how sincere she is and asks her to stay with her for dinner. After rejecting an offer from Karen to be co partners with her at the cafe, Deb tells her about the divorce, much to Karen's shock. Meanwhile, Deb's attorney visits Dan to ask to participate in the divorce. Dan again refuses and tells her to ask Deb if she really wants secrets coming out about her past, as they will if they take the divorce any further. breaks down when she returns home.]] At the hospital, Karen is asleep, and Nathan goes to visit Lucas. He tells him that he needs him to wake up as Haley is really upset by the argument and needs to be forgiven. He then tells him that he sort of wishes he was in his position as he has a way out of basketball. As he tells him this, Lucas moves his hand onto Nathan's and wakes up. He asks for water, and out of character, Nathan is forced to feed him water as Lucas is too weak to move his hands. Nathan then goes and wakes up Karen to tell her about her son waking up and she is relieved to finally have her son back. On the way home from the hospital, Nathan visits Haley. He tells her Lucas is awake and he visited him for her, to let him know that she was thinking of him. He also says he is glad he did what he did to her as it eventually got them together. Back in Keith's garage, Keith looks at an engagment ring he was obviously going to give to Karen before the accident happened. Karen goes to visit Dan who begins arguing his case to her. Karen doesn't reply but instead hugs him and thanks him for saving Lucas' life. Haley makes an emotional visit to Lucas and begins to cry as she finds out he has forgiven her. Returning home, Karen sits in her empty house and sees a welcome home banner from Keith. She sits on the table and lets out the tears she has been holding in all day to stay strong for her son. Memorable Quotes :"Peyton, what?" :"Lucas! There's been an accident" ::- Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer :"I trusted you, I want you to leave" ::- Karen Roe to Keith Scott :"I'm with you Lucas and you know that and I'll wait forever if I have to" ::- Peyton Sawyer :"Actually I'm fine, how sad is that" ::- Nathan Scott to Deb Scott about his parent's divorce :"Is there anything that didn't change when I was gone?" ::- Karen Roe after finding Lucas' tattoo :"I know what it's like to need Lucas in your life" ::- Haley James to Peyton Sawyer :"Hey, I know we don't really run together, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm around" ::- Jake to Peyton Sawyer :"I know I talk alot when I'm nervous, actually, I'm pretty gabby all the time, but my stupid quotient goes sky high when I'm flipped out, and meeting my boyfriend's mother in the hospital with all this going on is pretty much off the stress charts for me, but I'm here for you if you need anything" ::- Brooke Davis to Karen Roe :"But first, you go back to your client and you ask her if she's ready for what will come out about her if she does go to trial" ::- Dan Scott to Deb's attorney :"So I'm here because everything's screwed up, I know you don't like me with Haley but I like her, alot, and she's hurting right now too. She needs you to open your eyes, she feels like she can't be forgiven and I'm sort of in the same place" ::- Nathan Scott whilst visitng Lucas Scott :"I think Lucas wants to talk to you" ::- Nathan Scott waking Karen Roe when Lucas Scott wakes up :"I guess I'm just a riddle wrapped inside a mystery inside a bitch" ::- Peyton Sawyer to Lucas Scott :"Now I can kill you for the tattoo" ::- Karen Roe to Lucas Scott :"Hey buddy, I missed you" ::- Lucas Scott to an upset Haley James :"Haley, what are you doing?" :"Inventory." :"Lucas is lying in a hospital. Why can't you just go see him?" :"Because he wouldn't want to see me." :" What are you talking about? You guys are best friends." :"Not last night, we weren't. We got in a fight." :"Bout what?" :"You, him and Brooke. Last thing I said to him was,' I don't like the person you're becoming, and the next time we see each other, don't talk to me.'" :"You didn't mean it." :"Peyton, what if... what if I can't take it back? What if he doen't forgive me?" :"He will, but you just need to see him. I tell you what, umm whenever you decide that you're ready. I'll go to the hospital with you. Strength in numbers." :"Yeah. Yeah, okay, thank you." :"I'll see ya." ::- Peyton Sawyer Scott and Haley James Scott :"Hey, it's me. Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, okay? Never mind. Umm, I just came by to tell you that I"m probably not going to be around much with Brooke being here. It's just kind of weird, but I'm with you, Lucas. You know that, and I'll wai forever if I have to." ::- Peyton Sawyer Scott to Lucas Scott in the hospital. :"They handed me the consen forms. He needed surgery. You have a right to be upset but... :"Thank you." ::- Dan Scott hugging Karen Roe Voiceover No Voiceover Music * "Swingset Chain" - Loquat * "Higher Than The Sun" - Susan Calloway * "Come Home Delilah" - The Squirts * "The Getaway" - The Red Thread * "I Shall Believe" - Sheryl Crow This episode's title originated from the song I Shall Believe, originally sung by Sheryl Crow. Trivia * This is the first episode to credit Barbara Alyn Woods as 'Also starring' as her status was raised from recurring. She would continue to be credited in this way until "The Desperate Kingdom Of Love" where she becomes part of the main cast. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Tim Smith Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Jake Jagielski Category:Episodes featuring Dr. Hale